


A New Beginning

by x_xix



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: F/M, This is after TROS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_xix/pseuds/x_xix
Summary: This story takes place 21 years after TROS.Rey has her child, naming him Ben Luke Skywalker. Jyn Eriem is born 3 years later, they meet when Rey’s ship is shot down and Jyn saves her.This will be a slow burn for sure.





	1. Chapter 1

The cloud of dust settled as the figure slid down the side of the ship, Jyn barely reacts. The most she does is tilt her head up at the approaching person. As they come into view it becomes apparent that it is boy, no older than her. He has wavy brown dark brown hair cut at his shoulders, an angular face.

Jyn stands to greet him, “He-“ He waves his hand to silence her. “Where is she?” His tambor voice asks. Used to people trying to shut her up she snaps “And who are you looking for?”. The annoyance clear in her voice. Tired of her already, and trying to get answers he takes a step forward at her to which she stops him. 

Ben Luke Skywalker is frozen in place. He wasn’t expecting another force user, much less one with this grip on him. “Let. Me. Go.” The anger drips from his words. She laughs at him and then says “I believe you need to introduce yourself first” 

“Fine” He huffs, still fighting her halt on him. “I am Ben Luke Skywalker. Now it’s your turn.” A slight smile tugs at the edge of her lips, this was clearly amusing. “My names Jyn” she then let’s him go. He falls into his knees and she turns toward her front door. “Come on in!” 

He picks himself and dusts himself off. Walking inside the house he finds a small space to his left to be a clean, sand less living room. The girl he now knows as Jyn has walked into her kitchen to make a drink. “Thirsty?” She asks him. “No. I just want to see her.” He then searches around the room, not finding a trace of her.

Jyn lets out a sigh, seeing the worry plastered over his face. She steps out of the kitchen, “She’s this way, and please don’t look so worried, she just broke her leg.” She walks down the hall, him trailing at her feet. 

“Mom..?” He asks the sleeping woman at the beside. Jyn gently shakes her arm. “Ms. Skywalker?” Rey’s eyes snapped open and she pulled her son into a hug. “Ben! It’s good to see you!” Rey says. She swings her leg over the bed, Jyn stops her “It’s broken remember?” She says but it’s too late. “Force this hurts!” Rey suddenly yells out. “Mom are you ok?!” Ben almost hell’s, panic in his voice. “Yeah I’m fine it’s just I really broke it...” Ben looks at Jyn, she felt his panic and desperation to help his mother. 

“She just needs medication.” Jyn says in her calm and collected voice. “Rey these will make you want to sleep, is that ok?” Jyn asks. “I suppose, Ben talk to her, maybe go do something. I trust her, so go out and have fun.” Rey took the pills and as soon as her head touched the pillow she was passed out. Jyn placer the blanket over her and then whispered to Ben “Do you want to stay or come out?” He stood and walked toward the door, he stood in the doorway and watched Jyn put the cap on the bottle of pills. Not watching she went to turn the lights off and almost slammed right into him, but he caught her.

Her eyes were like a storm. Blue and grey mixed to creat a sea, the waves rolled, he almost got caught up in them, until she looked down. He noticed what he was doing and stepped away, as she passed he noticed a pink tint on her cheeks. 

She picked up a drink at the counter and sat at the couch, sipping it before asking him “Want one?” “Sure” Ben mumbled, clearly not used to social drinking. With a flick of her fingers along her drink settled into her hand and she passed it to him. He awkwardly sat across from her, unsure of what to say.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the four people who read my first chapter. It means a lot that you would.

It doesn’t take long for him to down his drink, to have two more and to climb up onto the roof. Whatever it was made him feel light and bubbly, he struggled to let go, and now he finally had. The only reason he wasn’t back in his ship trying to get to the mountain top east of Jyn’s house was that Jyn only sipped half of her drink before realizing he wouldn’t look after himself. 

She said only the roof, she had to catch him 3 times, just because he tried to stand. “Lay down and look up.” She instructs. He lays beside her and stairs at the sky above. They were on a moon, the main planet in full view. She begins talking about all the moons and their names, although he tries to listen he finds her face all too distracting.

Her hair was in a braid around her head, blonde strands glowing in the moon light. Her eyes held all the oceans in the galaxy. Freckles bridge over her nose and onto her cheeks. His eyes trial down her body to her chest, which isn’t big or small. Her body isn’t bone thin. Her arm bones are still visible, her collarbone is present and her cheeks are slight shallowed. When he makes his way up to her eyes he catches his.

“So..” Her voice trails off, a silence growing between them. He leans closer to her and places his hand on hers. A pink tint hits her face and she suddenly glances down. Taking his hand of hers, cupping the side of her face in his hand. “Ben..” she whispers . 

Then his lips crash into hers. She didn’t think anyone could taste this good. He’s so gentle yet dominant, he’s not forceful and rough like other drunks.

He’s drunk. She suddenly pulls away and mumbles something about needing rest. Sliding down the ladder he is left upon the roof in confusion. But sleep claims him before he can think about it to much.

—————-

The next morning he finds himself in a bed. As he sits up he finds himself with a pounding headache. The sun is pouring in through the window, it’s bright and making him feel dazed. 

“What even happened..?” Ben says to himself. “Oh..” he sighs and flops back down as the events of last night replay in his head. “I really did that..”. Thoughts like “Why did she break away so suddenly..?” “Did she not like it?” or maybe the one troubling him the most was “Why did I kiss a girl a only knew for a day?” 

His eyes wander the room, it’s hers clearly. Her open closet is lined with work clothes. “What does she even work as?” He doesn’t even know that much. The room is bare, a bed and a dresser are the only things inside. The bed smells like her, flowers and the pleasant smell of her soap lingers where she sleeps. He picks up the fluffy blanket in his hand and pulls it up to his face. He likes it more than he’s willing to admit. 

Stumbling out of the room her finds his mother and Jyn sitting on the couch. His Mom speaks first, “Ben! Good morning, come here we have something to tell you.” His mother said cheerily. He sat down next to Jyn, who doesn’t even look at him. “I think it’s a great idea to take Jyn home with us.”


End file.
